


Like This?

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Stephen in a dress 🥺🤚🏼
Relationships: Stephen Colbert/Jon Stewart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Like This?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44425) by [sarken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken). 



> 💜💜💜💜💜💜

While he waits for Stephen, Jon reads the rough draft of the evening's script and chews on one of Stephen's cheap pens. The pen keeps finding its way to the paper, tweaking adverbs and leaving notes. He glances at the clock as he changes "boxers" to "panties", and he knows Stephen will love that the edit segues into the pre-taped segment.

The pen returns to Jon's mouth as he leans back in the chair, reviewing Stephen's interview notes. The handwriting is small and messy, all hard angles and heavy pressure. He considers typing the notes, making them considerably more legible, but he quickly abandons the thought when he hears the office door open.

Stephen steps inside, shutting the door behind him. "You came," Stephen says, leaning against the door. He doesn't meet Jon's eyes.

"Not yet," Jon jokes, and even though Stephen smiles, Jon immediately regrets the comment. He should be telling Stephen how amazing he looks; he should be falling on his knees and thanking Stephen for this. His heart shouldn't be thudding in his chest like he's the one putting everything on the line.

Jon stands on unsteady legs, slowly coming out from behind the desk. "God, Stephen," he breathes, a nervous half-laugh escaping from some deep part of him. Tentatively, he reaches out, brushing his fingertips over the dress Stephen wears. "You look..."

"Ridiculous?" Stephen suggests, looking up from the floor. He looks Jon in the eye only briefly, his gaze quickly dropping to the spot where Jon is fingering the fabric that flares out at Stephen's hips. "Hairy?"

"Yes," Jon says, softening it with his bedroom voice. He has to make Stephen understand, has to be honest. He leans in, nuzzling a spot beneath Stephen's ear. "I want you." He presses kisses along Stephen's jaw, rests his hands lightly on Stephen's waist.

"You want me...like this?" Colbert asks, like Jon isn't doing everything he can to prove that, yes, he wants Stephen like this.

"Every way," Jon says, sliding his hands to Stephen's ass. Beneath his fingers, the dress's fabric is cool, light, alive.

"Yeah, Stephen," he says. "Yeah, I want you like this."

Stephen's lips are dry, almost sticky, as he presses open-mouthed kisses to Jon's neck. "Okay," he says. "Okay, yeah, like this."

Jon pulls Stephen to him; lets Stephen feel his hard-on. As he pulls Stephen onto the couch, he hopes Stephen knows this is thank you, this is I don't deserve you.


End file.
